Carry Me On
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: All he wanted was to be carried. Why couldn't Big Show do that one simple thing? Jericho's sure everyone is out to anger him.


**A/N- I just wanted to write something. It's not a masterpiece by any means.**

**Inspired by Big Show carrying Chris on his shoulder up the ramp. **

* * *

He tried to ignore the stares. He should be used to this by now. Everyone told him what would happen, but he didn't listen. He would surely be mocked for this in the long run. He guessed there were just certain things in life you never get used to. Such as embarrassment.

"Chris, can I put you down yet?" Show asked as soon as they made it through the curtain.

"No. I can't walk. I'm injured." Show rolled his eyes as he continued to ignore the stares and the laughter. He was starting to wonder if being Chris's partner was worth all of this.

"C'mon Chris, you aren't exactly light. You have to be at least 250."

"You son of a bitch. I am only 235."

"Yeah, on your right side!" Chris wiggled his way free, and hopped off of Show's shoulder.

"Like you are light as a feather."

"No, but I also don't make people carry me around. I'm your partner, not your mother."

"I don't need to put with this. I don't need you!"

"Fine, Chris, fine!" Show turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Chris yelled after him, causing the big man to turn around.

"What?"

"Carry me to the locker room." Show rolled his eyes and continued to walk away, ignoring the screaming blond man.

* * *

Chris was still fuming as he neared the catering room. He couldn't believe Big Show treated him like that. No one treats Chris Jericho with disrespect. No one! The man he was looking for was standing outside of the catering room. Great, he knew Ted wouldn't let him down.

"Ted! Big Show called me fat! Then he wouldn't carry me to the locker room. I had to walk! Cody's not around for me to make gay jokes, and my mood keeps getting worse and worse. Fix it! Now!" Chris began ranting before he even made it to Ted.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, Junior. You are the only Ted I see. Are you purposely trying to piss me off? Don't go there tonight Theodore. I am in no mood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Theodore! You are big disappointment." Chris was becoming angrier. Everyone was out to piss him off. He just knew it.

"I'm not Ted....."

"Oh, so now I'm fat and blind? I am not senile yet, I know who you are. Did Cody put you up to this joke?"

"Mr. Jericho, sir, I'm not Ted, I'm..."

"Brett! C'mon, the cameras are ready. We have that segment to shoot." Chris turned around and looked behind him.

"Ted!? Who the hell is this asslcown?" Chris looked between the two men. They looked a lot of like. He guessed now though that this Brett assclown fellow was shorter than Ted.

"He's my brother. He's joining Legacy." Chris's mouth hung open.

"What! Vince promised I could be the new member of Legacy!"

"Chris, you're not second generation. Brett's going to travel with us from now on, though. Is that cool?" Ted asked, wanting to get this over with now.

"Fine! But he's sharing a bed with Cody." Chris stomped away, still angry.

Big Show called him fat, that Brett assclown fellow called him blind, old and ugly, and now Ted informed him that Brett would be traveling with them. And it was obvious he was gay.

Why are all members of Legacy gay?

Except Ted. Chris was sure Ted wasn't gay. But now Cody and this Brett assclown fellow were going to get together and be all gay together.

"Well, I guess it's time Cody found a man for himself." Chris muttered to himself as he lazily walked down the empty hallways. He was getting ready to call Cody and tell him to go get his bags and load of the car, when he spotted his partner.

"Don't come near me, fatty!" Big Show laughed quietly at Chris's antics.

"Come on, I'll carry you back to the locker room. I can see your blood pressure is up again."

"Well...." Chris pondered it for a moment.

"If you don't want to, that's...." Show was cut off by Chris jumping on his shoulder again. Show walked them back to the locker room, this time caring that everyone was staring and laughing.

"If you bow down and do everything I say, Show, it won't even bother me that Cody is gay." Chris announced, in front of everyone in the locker room.

Cody instantly paled.


End file.
